The Battle of the Hills
"It is the time", Johnathan O'Reilly stated. Everyone in the meeting room agreed. "Tis be a time of war", Johnny Goldtimbers states. " All will participate, not all will survive. Anyone brave enough will give their lives for England, for their own country, and its citizens. We must fight for freedom! The Spaniards are already gaining many of us, and it must happen no more! We will fight! We will show them what happens when they mess with us! We will give them our ultimate wrath. We mustn't waste time. We sail at first light." Chapter 1: The Take-Off As the ship, the HMS Conqueror, was in three days of her voyage, sailing proudly through the Atlantic waters, I looked out at the sea. By this, I thought of my long-dead parents, whom were pirates. I remembered that my father loved the sea, as well as my mother. I couldn't get them off of my mind. Captain Johnny Goldtimbers ordered everyone to return to their posts. "We're nearing land, so get ready to dock." I looked back, as I saw Tortuga, but we weren't heading for that direction. We were heading toward the direction of an island I don't recall, but most likely have seen. As some men lowered the anchor, longboats were lowered into the water. I boarded the second longboat, as Johnny Goldtimbers and others boarded the first. As we landed and got out of the boats, I looked into the distance, wondering what this mysterious island looked like. We were greeted by some pirates, many looking familiar. One in particular, a pirate friend, Richard Goldvane. Apparently, by what our crew was saying, he was leading the pirates in battle. Chapter 2: The Negotiations As we trekked the island for about twenty minutes, we finally spotted the Spanish. I set my eyes on their crowd, trying to locate Philip, and I finally made contact with him. I also managed to spot some long-time friends, Grace Redskull, William Sharkskull, and Cadet. Johnny said to Philip, " I have heard that you are confident on winning this infernal battle, and war. " " Well, of course, I have these! " Some Spaniards brought out to what looked like prisoners to me. That being Samuel Harrington, Erison, and quite a few others. " Surrender, now, and I won't bring harm them. " Philip said. " There is to be no harm brought to them, because they will not participate in this battle. " Johnny said. " Well, then, I don't see why there is a need of keeping them. " Philip said. " You know that I didn't mean that, Philip. " You think you can really win against us and our loyal men? " Johnny said. " My men are more loyal than yours will ever be, mark my words! " Philip stated. " We are here to make peace with Spain, not battle. We do not believe in such ungodly things. " Johnny added. Philip laughed, " Johnathan, you fool! " Spain " make peace with " England? " Are you delusional? That is one thing, on Earth, that will NEVER happen. I guarantee it. You think you are so... so powerful. You are wrong, of course. Spain is much greater than England, in every way possible. So march on back to of where you came. Surrender, now, and we will spare you, your men, and our prisoners. " Over my undead body. " Johnny said. Some of us started to draw our swords. Chapter 3: The Battle Category:Chapters Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories